Raindrops
by SuperLeaf
Summary: Denmano drabble/one-shot. Denmark and Romano enjoy a quiet evening together in their home with a fire and a rainstorm for company. [A fluffy crack ship that I am totally trash for. Hope you enjoy!]


**should I be writing a drabble? no! did I write a drabble? yes!**

* * *

Romano sighed and burrowed his head further into the embrace of his lover. Truth to be told, the feisty Italian was exhausted from being irritated and prickly all day, and cherished this moment with the larger, stronger nation he was currently cuddling with. Of course, there was no way that the large Dane was going to hear about his immense appreciation, but the mere fact that it was existent soothed Romano's nerves. There was few moments where he let down all of his walls, and only when he was the most comfortable.

Denmark started humming a lullaby, one Romano had heard before. The tune drifted into his ears and invaded his thoughts. Romano let out a sigh of contentment, and Denmark was rubbing his hand over the Italian's back in a soothing manner. They sat in silence, a fire crackling in the hearth against the wall and Denmark's singing quietly filling the small space. Romano strained his ears, and the soft pitter-patter of rain made itself known, adding to the cozy atmosphere.

The dark-haired nation peered up at the larger blonde, examining the relaxed features of his lover. Denmark had his eyes closed, head leaning against the back of the recliner the two were curled up in. His song came to a soft end and Romano was caught staring as Denmark glanced down at the strangely quiet nation. His lips quirked into a smile and Romano's cheeks flared red, a pout settling on his face. Denmark's arms tightened around the Italian's body and his smile changed into something softer.

They stared at each other for another moment before Romano shifted slightly, bringing his body up so his head rested in the crook of Denmark's neck and not on his large chest. Romano, still not wanting to break the comforting silence they were wrapped in, contemplated silently. The Dane still had his arms wrapped tightly around his lover and was staring out the window at the droplets of rain, the water making soft noises on the glass. No doubt the chill from the weather was seeping in through the corners of the windowpanes, but the crackling fire chased it away.

Romano continued to consider before thinking a common phrase in his thoughts: _Screw it._ He reached up and pressed his lips against the Dane's cheek, kissing him for a few seconds before drawing away. Denmark had frozen at the sudden contact but when Romano drew back he looked into the Italian's eyes with a teasing yet elated grin, causing the southern nation to scowl and hide his burning cheeks in the crook of Denmark's neck. There was a slight pause before Denmark placed his hands on Romano's shoulders, slowly bringing them up his neck and simultaneously bringing his head in front of Denmark's. Romano's eyes flickered around, looking at anything but Denmark, when the blonde brought Romano's lips to his and kissed him slowly, hands on Romano's cheeks and jawline, curling up into his hair.

Romano would vehemently deny it later, but in that moment he surrendered himself to the Dane's lips and kissed back with just as much fervor, being a rather slow kiss to begin with. They slowly pulled apart and Denmark pushed Romano back into his chest, denying the Italian free sight. A scowl formed on the nation's face and he just about broke the continued silence with an annoyed retort when Denmark beat him to it.

"Jeg elsker dig," Denmark whispered into his ear, a smirk curling on his face when he felt his lover shiver slightly at the sound of his voice. Romano's heard the rain from outside clearly in that moment, seeming to latch onto the one particular sense Denmark was having the most effect on. An idea suddenly sparked in the Italian's mind and he smirked to himself, excited to have thought of it first.

He untangled himself from Denmark's embrace before the Dane knew what was happening and stood up, straightening his clothes. Denmark whined and tried to grasp Romano's limbs to drag him back, but the Italian expertly slipped away, the mischievous smirk growing on his face. Denmark narrowed his eyes and stood up to his full height, easily taller than the short Italian.

However, Romano was undaunted, and teasingly stepped out of Denmark's reach. His eyes twinkled almost uncharacteristically and Denmark would have stopped and stared if he had not missed the Italian's warmth so much.

"Vinooo~" Denmark stretched out his nickname for his little Italian, hoping it would convince him to continue cuddling. Alas, Romano's mind was set.

"Idiotaaaa~" Romano mocked, stepping even further away. Denmark groaned, knowing this was only going to end once Romano got his way.

"Where are you going, Vino?" He finally asked.

"Where do you think?" Romano snapped, gesturing to the door he had been slowly inching towards. "The bathroom?"

Denmark paused and contemplated this thoughtfully, a sneer landing on Romano's face at the silence. "Well, we could go there if you want. Though to be fair I would prefer the bedroom, but I'm okay anywhere."

Romano's face turned bright red and Denmark secretly congratulated himself.

"No, bastardo! Outside! In the rain!" He spat the statement with venom, though it didn't affect Denmark. A grin slowly worked its way over the Dane's face and Romano was slowly regretting his impromptu decision.

"You want to go out in the rain?" Denmark asked slowly.

"Ye- no! Why would I want to go- _let me down, you bastard!_ " Romano shrieked, pounding on Denmark's back fruitlessly. The exuberant blonde was unstoppable, however, and he burst through their front door and out into the rain swiftly, letting out a loud, joyous laugh. Romano gave up and simply rested against the Scandinavian's back in defeat, swaying as the Dane jumped around in puddles and staring at the ground- no, he was absolutely not appreciating his boyfriend's well-shaped butt- and Romano sighed quietly.

Denmark had finally gotten out all of his energy, and the two were completely soaked. He carefully set Romano down and grinned toothily at him, hands on his hips proudly as if he were showcasing something he had made and was proud of. Romano shot him an unamused look and started stomping towards the house, muttering something about the north being more crazy than anyone knew.

"Aw, don't be like that Vino!" Denmark chased after the retreating Italian. "It was your idea, after all!"

"It was a stupid idea." Romano didn't even spare the Dane a glance and continued his trek to their cozy home. "I don't know why I thought it would be fun."

"But, it is fun!" Denmark latched his arms around Romano's torso, locking his arms to his sides.

"Bastardo, let go of me!" He struggled in vain in the Dane's tight grip. "This isn't funny!"

"Vino, shhhh." Denmark held the Italian tight and merely waited for him to quiet. A minute later Romano realized how uncharacteristically quiet his lover was being and tried to attune himself to the feelings of Denmark.

"Listen," Denmark whispered, trying very hard to stay quiet and not ruin the moment he had set up for the two of them. Romano listened to his counterpart for once, settling in and accepting his place in Denmark's hold and closing his eyes, enhancing his sense of hearing. The rain fell around them, making soft and loud sounds at the same time. The water splashed onto his hair and clothing rhythmically and the constant fall of droplets calmed the Italian down greatly.

"We're going to get sick." Romano said suddenly, shattering whatever reverie the rain had placed upon them. He felt a twinge of regret after he blurted that but instantly felt better when Denmark simply laughed and agreed, leading them back to the house.

Romano sighed. He was soaked and freezing and standing in the rain, but he felt a blooming happiness burst from his chest and didn't regret a moment.

-x-

"I told you you would get sick."

"Aw, Vino, you know you like taking care of me!"

"S-shut up, you stupid Dane."

* * *

 **#high-key Denmano trash**

 **Denmark would love a review and so would the author ;D**


End file.
